


"This is the weeping song", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Orphans, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  A Corellian wake is special. But this is not why a teenager has flown from his secret hiding place all the way to “The Elder Brother”. He owes some respect to the widow since they knelt in the sands of Geonosis together.Time frame: The story takes place 21 BBY.Planet of choice: - / Ship of choice: Slave IDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title:** _“This is the weeping song”_ , a Nagina vignette

 

_She came to me one morning, one lonely Sunday morning,_   
_Her long hair flowing in the mid-winter wind._   
_I know not how she found me, for in darkness I was walking,_   
_And destruction lay around me from a fight I could not win._

_She asked me name my foe then. I said the need within some men_   
_To fight and kill their brothers without thought of love or god._   
_And I begged her give me horses to trample down my enemies,_   
_So eager was my passion to devour this waste of life._

_But she would not think of battle that reduces men to animals,_   
_So easy to begin and yet impossible to end._   
_For she the mother of all men had counselled me so wisely that_   
_I feared to walk alone again and asked if she would stay._

_"Oh lady lend your hand," I cried, "Oh let me rest here at your side."_   
_"Have faith and trust in me," she said and filled my heart with life._   
_There is no strength in numbers. I’ve no such misconceptions._   
_But when you need me be assured I won’t be far away._

_Thus having spoke she turned away and though I found no words to say_   
_I stood and watched until I saw her black cloak disappear._   
_My labor is no easier, but now I know I’m not alone._   
_I find new heart each time I think upon that windy day._   
_And if one day she comes to you drink deeply from her words so wise._   
_Take courage from her as your prize and say hello for me._

 

Of course, it is a risk using the 'Slave I'. The Jedi Order, possibly informed by blasted Kenobi, what she looks like. But you cannot, will not imagine another means of transport. You and the ship form a special union. Most of your childhood days were spent inside her bowels.

You program the course into the ships nav computer.

Just by sitting behind her controls you hear the echoes of your father’s voice bouncing through the cockpit once more.

_"She’s a Firespray Pursuit Special…one of six prototypes manufactured for the prison. She’s the last of her kind now."_

You smile and remember more things he said about her.

_"I’ve recently made a few adjustments. The only original part of the ship is the chair I’m sitting in."_

Now it is your chair. Despite the millions of brothers you have in the galaxy, you are the only true heir of Jango Fett.

But today you are just a ten year old orphan who is on his way to back up a very special lady.

While you cradled your father’s severed head in your arms, she came out of nowhere and knelt down next to you in the sands of Geonosis. There was death all around you in the form of stinking cadavers and battle debris. She did not fuss, she did not faint. In reverent silence, she held vigil with you.

When you finally gazed at her with tear-rimmed eyes, wondering about her attendance, she said, “For a Mandalorian to be ignorant of his heritage is to be dar’manda — without a soul — and to be without a place in the collective afterlife.”

She could have said so many other things, but she did not. Instead she reminded you of your duties as a son. That brought you back to the land of the Living.

While the ship goes for hyper drive, you cross your arms behind your head and stretch out your legs.

Nagina’s heart is a wondrous place, soft and strong at the same time. Like a true _Mando’ade_ she places no emphasis on birthplace, species, or citizenship when dealing with other beings. You also have the impression that she chooses to ignore rank and status. That she judges others only by their actions and their achievements. But she never tries to condemn a person for the chosen life style.

Despite all, you were impressed, and still are. Nagina is not of your people. She is a chubby kindergarten teacher hailing from Naboo, where everything is flowery, sweet and easy-going. Yet she showed a courage that not even Count Dooku possessed.

You could not help but to bound to her that day. Even gave her a nickname: _me’suum’ika_ which translates to 'moon' or 'little planet'. Not because she is slightly overweight. She follows the old moon traditions of her people.

You check the expected time of arrival on Corellia.

It is very likely that you miss most of the wake for her husband.

Rumours have it that there was not even a body that they were able to bring back to her. That Separatist bomb ripped everything into pieces.

But for the next three nights and days you will stay at her side. No matter how much drink her husband’s friends will consume. Not even Sheev Palpatine will be able to shoo you off.

This time you will be her anchor to reality. The reminder that life is worth living and that the best revenge is that she keeps on being a kindergarten teacher.

There is an incoming Holo message. It is encrypted and, while you check the matter, it seems that the sender is untraceable. You switch it on anyway.

“I cannot stop you coming to Corellia, young Boba,” the Supreme Chancellor says, not hiding his face under a hood. Not to you. “But do me the favour of keeping a low profile!”

You smirk, because this man thinks you are some kind of nerf-herder.

“Fact is, I need you to reach out to Nagina. She has been in shock since days. Functional, but really not herself. I need her back. If you manage that delicate mission, the reward will be immense.”

He is insulting you.

Nagina is not a mission for you, never can be. You will kill everybody stupid enough to assign themselves to bring her in. She is untouchable.

_“Aliit ori’shya tal’din,”_ you mutter under your breath. _Family is more than blood._

You know almost nothing about the deceased. There is no body that needs a vigil. But you want to honour him the way your people do it.

_Mando’ad draar digu._ Barin Samye will be remembered. A Mandalorian never forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Lady in Black” by Uriah Heep (1971)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
